1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to joints. In particular, it relates to joints that connect implement members allowing movement of one of the implement members in a plurality of planes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ability to use an implement in a variety of angular positions is quite important. However, most implements typically have the functional portion of the implement rigidly attached to the handle thereby limiting the use of the implement or resulting in an ackward use of the implement. For example, in a sanding tool, a handle is rigidly attached to a sanding tool pad. In the course of sanding drywall using an extension handle, there arise many situations in which the sanding tool has to be held in an awkward position in order to properly sand the surface of the drywall.
In the prior art, there have been various attempts to solve the problem of positioning an implement in an angular position. For the most part, the solutions have been bulky and cumbersome joints that include several distinct parts that slidably engage each other. These types of joints are difficult to assemble and costly to produce, increasing the cost of the implement substantially. In addition, several parts slidably engaging each other eventually wear out over time, break or bind. Some examples of these joints are set forth in the patents briefly described below.
The Bailey U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,976 shows a toilet brush having a ball joint pivotally connecting the handle to the brush. A ball joint, of course, is an expensive type of joint and is not suitable for application in a wide variety of implements.
The Johnson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,110 shows a swivel mop head having a single continuous serpentine slot disposed through a mid-portion of the body of the mop head. The portions of the mop head defined by parallel portions of the serpentine slot are capable of flexing upwardly and downwardly and angularly, providing the mop with the capability of being used in various angular positions. However, this type of joint would be quite difficult to apply to a smaller implement.
Several other examples of various joints for large implements, such as mops, brooms, toilet brushes and scrubbers are discussed in the following patents:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Howell 763,100 Lewis 504,452 Allen 3,340,556 Ames 3,483,662 Bailey 3,374,498 Thielen 3,778,860 Numbers et al 3,820,187 O'Connor 4,204,295 ______________________________________
A smaller implement having a joint is shown in the Burns et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,268. A paint applicator includes a handle that is movable in one angular direction with respect to the applicator. Although the handle is movable with respect to the paint applicator, the movement is limited to just one direction.
In the Polsfuss U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,716 a paint roller is disclosed that is rotatably mounted to an axle. A handle, in turn, is pivotally attached to the axle, permitting pivotal movement in an angular direction within one plane. Again, the movment between the handle and the roller is limited to one direction in a plane.